Fox Shrine
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: The shrine carries many secrets but one thing that it can't hide is the fox within it. Sasuke was told never go up to the shrine without getting permission for the Great NineTail Fox but the weirdest thing was that it wasn't allowing anyone to come up the mountain until now. Now that Sasuke is 18 his life will change for the better.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone I know I wasn't going to post any new stories for the rest of the month and this was supposed to be posted in December but I didn't have a second chapter for any of the stories I have going right now so I just decided to post it today. I will post a second chapter for one of my stories for sure tomorrow as long as I can get out of the rut I am in for most of them.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy..**_

* * *

In the village of Konoha up in the mountains there has been a shrine for over a thousand years. It is said that a nine-tail fox has lived there for centuries. It is finally being opened to be viewed in the last eighteen years.

The shrine is black and white made of brick and wood. It looks like it has five levels from the outside but in reality it has six levels. On the inside it is made of complete wood. Staircases were everywhere and wooden pillars holding the building up. The windows on the top of the building were never put in they feared that the fox would get angry and slaughter the village so they left it alone.

It has been eighteen years and they finally decided they were going to open the shrine up to the people.

The last year high school students are heading to the shrine as a history project slash field trip but of course with the type of teacher these kids have it's always an assignment anywhere they go.

"Sasuke, what do you think of this place?" a bubbly pink-haired teen named Sakura asked.

The raven-haired teen didn't really care the only reason he came was because it was better than being in the class and he secretly had a thing for history but that's one thing he would never admit to anyone. His name is Sasuke Uchiha the youngest son of the most famous family in Konoha. He has dark black blue hair, black eyes that turns red at times, pale skin that people said looked like the moon, a lithe body frame and he was at least five foot seven.

Sasuke didn't really care about what Sakura had to say.

"Shut up Sakura your bothering Sasuke." A fiery red-head teen named Karin came and said.

"Shut up four-eyes," Sakura said ignoring the glare she got from Karin.

"Sasuke, you still got those girls chasing after you." Sasuke's best friend Suigetsu said as he walked up to him.

Sasuke was a teenager that didn't talk to many people because a lot of them were extremely self-centered and selfish. All they cared about was their looks and money. Suigetsu has been friends with Sasuke since they were eight-years-old the first time Suigetsu came to this village.

"I don't care," Sasuke said.

"Can you believe it's been ten years since I came to this village? I remember when we were ten and tried to sneak up here and your brother dragged us both down by are ears." Suigetsu said.

"Yeah I remember; you were an annoying pest then like you are now." Sasuke said chuckling. "Oh I remember that night. Are you still scared about the fox that you supposedly saw?" Sasuke said chuckling.

"Shut up Sasuke I did see it even if you don't believe me. It was a huge a red and gold fox." Suigetsu said.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and walked to the front of the class.

As they got closer to the shrine Sasuke started to feel like he was being watched and no matter where he moved it felt like those eyes just kept following him.

"Suigetsu, I feel like someone is watching me." Sasuke said a bit freaked out but he kept his composure to not alarm his friend.

"It might be the fox." Suigetsu said chuckling at his friend's worry.

"Yeah, yeah very funny." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Welcome class, as of now only two people live on this land and the great nine tail fox." The tour guide said. "As you know certain clans inhabit this land with the fox." The guide said.

Sasuke was feeling really paranoid because he still felt like he was being watched.

"Hello madam," a young woman from the shrine came out.

"These are the students I was telling you would be coming here today." The tour guide said to the woman.

"Hello everyone, my name is Temari the shrine maiden. I will be giving you a tour from here on. Stay close and stay on the path I lead you threw." Shion the strange woman said.

She started to lead the class to certain areas of the shrine. As she did that Sasuke kept getting this undeniable feeling he was being watched. Sasuke was so paranoid that he stopped listening to the tour guide completely.

" _Can you hear me?" the fox said._

Sasuke turned his head and saw a tail down the hallway so he followed it. When he got to the end of the hall he saw the most beautiful being he ever laid his eyes on. There laid the nine tail fox that he always heard about. It was red with gold tailed tips like they were dipped in gold, his paws were gold, his ears, and around his eyes. But what really caught Sasuke was the fox's eyes were a beautiful sky blue. Whenever the people in the village talked about the fox they always talked about how the fox had blood shot red eyes.

" _Hi kit," the fox said._

Sasuke didn't know what to do. Should he talk to the boy but before he could do anything he found himself walking toward the fox and the fox was purring with approval that the boy was approaching him willingly.

" _Uchiha boy? Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to say hi back? Little bastard," Naruto the beautiful fox said._

"You know I am an Uchiha?" Sasuke asked shocked the fox knew who he was.

 _Naruto chuckled, "of course I know who you are young one. You and your friend tried to sneak on my land eight years ago." Naruto said._

"How can I hear you?" Sasuke asked.

" _What's your name?" Naruto asked._

"Sasuke," Sasuke answered.

" _You can hear me because I let you hear me." Naruto answered not really telling the whole truth but getting up._

Sasuke backed up noticing how big the fox actually was. The fox chuckled at Sasuke for backing away but quickly pulled him back using one of his tails.

"Hey, What The Hell Are You Doing?" Sasuke said completely frightened.

" _Calm down Kit, you have nothing to be afraid of. I would never hurt someone like you. You know your unique, right?" Naruto said as he set Sasuke sit next to him._

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked.

" _A lot of people can't hear me even if I try to talk to them." Naruto said._

"But how does that make me special out of my family?" Sasuke asked.

" _Because Kit your family is one of the families that usually take care of the shrine with the Nara clan. And seeing as your brother couldn't hear me I didn't think you could either but now I'm glad you could." Naruto said purring and rubbing his tail against Sasuke._

"I never heard about this." Sasuke said petting the tail that landed on his lap.

" _That's because I cut all ties the day you were born." Naruto said._

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

" _Next time Kit, you got to get going now before my maiden or protector comes. And your class is coming back downstairs." Naruto said._

"I can come back?" Sasuke asked hopeful.

Naruto just rubbed his tail on Sasuke and pushed him toward the door. Sasuke walked out the room just in time to make it out the shrine with his class.

" _Oh yeah Kit don't tell anyone that you saw me or that I speak to you." Naruto said._

"Why not?" Sasuke said loud enough for others to hear.

"Why not what Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," Sasuke said and walked away.

" _Because it's a symbol Kit," Naruto said._

"Fine," Sasuke said out loud.

Suigetsu started to look at his friend funny because he didn't know what was wrong with him but he just realized that Sasuke was nowhere to be found when they were going through the whole shrine.

"Sasuke, where were you when we were in the shrine?" Suigetsu asked.

"I went looking for a bathroom and then got lost so I just stayed in the front where we entered." Sasuke said lying immediately.

" _Good one Kit," Naruto said following Sasuke down the mountain._

"It's not like you to miss out on a history experience though." Suigetsu whispered because he knew Sasuke's fans would love to know that information about him.

"I looked around on the downstairs floor. I didn't want to go any farther then that just in case I went somewhere I wasn't supposed to be in." Sasuke said ignoring Naruto.

" _Oh come on Kit, don't ignore me." Naruto said._

Sasuke growled.

" _What a cute little growl," Naruto said sounding like he was right next to Sasuke._

Sasuke stopped and looked around to see Naruto inside the woods area in a smaller fox form then he was in the building.

" _I would get going if I was you. You don't want your bus to leave you." Naruto said_

Sasuke noticed that everyone was so far ahead of him so he shot down the path as quickly as possible. He almost slipped down the stairs but got caught by tails several times.

" _See you soon Sasuke," Naruto said._

The minute the words were said Sasuke could feel that he was by himself again. Sasuke got on the bus and sat by a window so he could see if he could see the fox one more time before he left. He did see the fox but he also saw a guy around his age. He couldn't see the guy's face but it seemed he was scolding the fox for some reason and he had a feeling it was because of himself. Sasuke made eye contact with the fox one last time before the bus moved out of sight and Sasuke couldn't help but feel excited about seeing the fox again.

"Naruto, why the hell did you let that guy see your true form?" Shikamaru the protector of the shrine asked.

Shikamaru has been with Naruto the fox since Shikamaru was ten years old. They became really close friends throughout the years and Naruto took comfort in him being around. Naruto just looked at his protector that he has trained since he was ten.

" _Shika calm down you don't want to get wrinkles in your forehead. He heard my voice so I wanted to talk to him." Naruto said._

"How is that even possible? You already have your maiden and protector." Shikamaru said shocked because it doesn't happen ever.

" _Shika be chill. I don't care why. I just want to get to know the little Kit." Naruto said picking Shikamaru up with his tail and putting him on his back._

"You can't be thinking about what I think you are." Shikamaru said with a sigh holding onto the fox as they ran back up the mountain.

" _You know I am. At least he never saw my human form. Come on Shika don't be like that it might be fun." Naruto said feeling his protector's rejection of the idea. "Well seeing as you have to go everywhere with me that means you have to do this with me." Naruto said not giving Shikamaru a chance._

"Yes I guess you got me there." Shikamaru said lying on the fox's back sighing.

Shikamaru loved Naruto's fur. When he was younger Naruto used to let him sleep in his fur. He was here with a maiden that was two years older than him and he was with Naruto. It was said that the maiden and protector have to get married it is legal agreement. If you disagree with it, you're going against the fox's direct order. Shikamaru asked why he had to get married to the maiden once when he was kid and Naruto told him it was so he could sire an heir and be happy instead of lonely like he was. That was when Shikamaru got the first understanding that the fox was lonely.

" _Shika, what do you say?" Naruto asked._

"Forever and always my friend." Shikamaru said.

This was their routine and Shikamaru couldn't help but smile every time it happened between them. Shikamaru has grown to love everything about Naruto aside from his infatuation with ramen.

Naruto had a plan he knew would work because no one has seen his human form in over three thousand years.

"So starting tomorrow we will be in the land of the humans." Shikamaru said.

Naruto chuckled and jumped into the shrine on the top floor and Shikamaru went to go and talk to Temari about them starting school tomorrow. Temari didn't understand what was so special that made the fox want to leave the shrine but she learned not to question them.

(Next Day)

Sasuke got a ride from his brother to school that day but he could feel the shift in the air to the point where he could sense his brother's nervousness.

"Itachi? Is something the matter with you?" Sasuke questioned.

"I can't explain it but I feel uneasy for some reason." Itachi said as he parked his car so his brother could get out.

"Later," Sasuke said still confused by his brother only to get rushed by his friend and his fans.

"Sasuke, you're not going to guess what I heard when I got here." Suigetsu said running up to Sasuke.

"There are two new students in are class." Sakura said.

"And they are two good looking guys." Ino the long-haired blonde said.

"Who cares what they look like they're not better looking than Sasuke." Sakura said trying to charm Sasuke.

He didn't care he just walked away to come into class to face two new students talking to Iruka-sensei. The bell rang but not once did Sasuke see the new boys faces.

"Welcome everyone sits down. We have two new students today go ahead and introduce yourselves." Iruka-sensei said.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara. I'm lazy so I would rather not talk to many people." Shikamaru the dark-haired boy said.

Sasuke made eye contact with the blonde boy that was two inches taller than him, tan skin, three whisker marks on both of his cheeks, with a muscular looking body, and beautiful blue eyes that reminded him of the fox from the day before. But what was unnerving him the most was the smirk on the blondes face that showed his beautiful white teeth.

"Hello everyone my name is Naruto Uzumaki it's nice meeting you all today." Naruto said.

The voice was like music to Sasuke's ears and he could hear the melody in his head echoing. Sasuke was completely shocked but he knew he needed to stop staring at the boy.

" _Hello Sasuke," Naruto said smiling._

* * *

 ** _Reviews..  
_**

 ** _This story is going to interesting to write for me because he doesn't know why he can hear the fox when no one else can._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Everyone,**_

 _ **Requested by: strawberrycut9: Here is the update I hope you like the chapter.**_

 _ **MyNameIsLaura: DUN...**_

 _ **a shadow of the heart: Here.**_

 _ **Maxis G: I am glad it took your heart but please do stay alive for the rest before it sinks line hook. Glad your enjoying it.**_

 _ **Nightish: Thank you..**_

 _ **Headphone girl A15: Here it is.**_

 _ **falsedfaith691: Its updated my friend.**_

 _ **lazyfox21: I'm honored that you liked my story and is excited about it.**_

 _ **Guest: When you find out what manga that is let me know so I could check it out. No I meant symbol when I wrote it You will find out later on in the chapters. You will see a tiny bit of Naruto's powers in this chapter. Thank you for understanding my writer's block issue. I enjoy reading your reviews because they are so long and they explain your favorite parts or things you don't understand or want to know and I really appreciate that.**_

 ** _Enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

Sasuke looked toward the blonde and was shocked to see the blonde making eye contact with him with a smirk on his face. Sasuke just realized that the boy was the fox.

"YOU!" Sasuke screamed standing up.

Naruto chuckled but didn't say anything. Shikamaru nudged him on the side and smiled at everyone to avoid anyone suspecting something.

"Sasuke, is there a problem?" Iruka sensei asked.

"No sorry," Sasuke said and sat down rather quickly.

Everyone was curious on who Sasuke was talking about when he screamed. Sasuke was so embarrassed by what just happened in the class that he put his head down on the desk not wanting to looking at anyone. Sasuke didn't have to have a mirror in front of him to know he was blushing.

" _Kit, you okay? Did I scare you?" Naruto asked._

Sasuke looked up to make eye contact with the protector because he happened to be sitting in front of him.

Shikamaru gave Sasuke a smirk that said it all.

"He keeps talking to you, doesn't he?" Shikamaru whispered.

Time seemed to stop for Sasuke and he felt a pair of blazing blue eyes glued to the back of his head and he didn't know how he felt about knowing that a deity is in his class.

" _I wanted to see you so I came here to the human place." Naruto said._

Sasuke didn't know how he felt about the nine tailed fox following him to school. But it kind of warmed his heart that the fox wanted to spend time with him.

" _I will talk to you later kit." Naruto said and then Sasuke didn't feel the eyes on his head anymore so he relaxed._

"Okay class, how was the field trip yesterday?" Iruka sensei asked.

"It was boring who wants to go to a boring old shrine." Ino complained.

Sasuke was sure he felt darkness start to engulf the room.

"That's because you don't understand the value of the history behind shrines." Shikamaru the protector said in a snippy attitude.

"You weren't even there to tell me that." Ino argued.

"He didn't have to be there to know that your opinion about history and the value of a shrine is stupid." Naruto remarked from the back of the room.

Ino was pissed to say the least and was about to say something until Iruka sensei stepped in to stop the arguing.

"You shouldn't call something or someone stupid because of their opinion." Iruka sensei said toward the three.

"Sorry no offense sensei but someone who has no general understanding about shrines should talk or say anything about it because they don't know anything. Get the history of the place then talk about it." Naruto said shocking everyone accept his protector.

Sasuke chuckled because he couldn't hold it in, the whole class turned to him even Naruto and Shikamaru.

"What are you laughing about, Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"I'm laughing because he's right. You only thought it was boring because you didn't understand anything about it. If you have understanding about the subject, then it's less boring but since you didn't understand it you thought it was boring." Sasuke said chuckling.

Ino huffed she was pissed off that Sasuke was agreeing with the new kids. Suigetsu thought it was weird that Sasuke said something to show that he likes history and the fact that he laughed in the middle of class. Naruto was delighted that the teen he was following was saying something for him. Shikamaru on the other hand was laying down ignoring everyone now.

"Okay well Sasuke since you seem to get along with the new students you can show them around with Suigetsu." Iruka sensei said.

"Sure," Sasuke said carelessly even though he was excited.

"Why do I have to join?" Suigetsu screamed out.

"Your always with Sasuke anyway so it shouldn't matter." Iruka sensei said ignoring Suigetsu and his glare.

The class continued without any further remarks or arguments. At the end of class Naruto and Shikamaru waited for Sasuke and Suigetsu to be done with talking to the teacher.

"Naru, do you really think it was best to let him know who you are?" Shikamaru asked worried about the fox.

"Shika, calm down I took care of you since you were a young kit. Everything should be fine as long as no one finds out." Naruto said.

"Would if he tells?" Shikamaru asked.

"He won't, he's intrigued by me." Naruto whispered because he sensed someone was about to come by them.

"Hi, my name is Sakura. If you want, I could always take you to your next class." Sakura asked batting her eyelashes to the other boys there.

"No thank you, I want to wait for Sasuke." Naruto said not caring if she got offended.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Sasuke said from behind Naruto.

See the thing about Naruto is that he can modify his appearance aside from taking away his main features like his eyes or his whiskers on his cheeks, or his golden blonde hair but everything else could be changed. He could alter his height, his muscle size, his age, and even his skin tone. Nothing was really real on him accept his eyes, whiskers on his cheeks, and his golden blonde hair.

"I was wondering if they just wanted to walk with me because you were taking long in the class." Sakura explained while blushing.

'Ahh she likes you, huh kit?' Naruto thought to himself.

For a moment there it was like Sasuke could sense what Naruto was thinking and turned to glare at him.

"No I can take them." Sasuke said rather rudely walking away from the girl.

Naruto raised his eyebrows at the harsh action. But Shikamaru and Suigetsu followed after Sasuke while Naruto stayed back to check on the girl. To be rude to a girl that just wanted to mate with you was just plain rude. Naruto could also understand why Sasuke was so rude because the girl couldn't take a hint and the hint was to leave him alone because he doesn't like her.

"Don't you think you should give up on him? He doesn't seem to really like you." Naruto said to the shocked girl.

Sakura was about to say something when Naruto made a faraway look and started to walk toward where the other boys went.

Before Naruto was out of sight he turned back to Sakura and spoke. "You should really value yourself more. If he doesn't like you then you should move on and be with someone who does like you." Naruto said and then he was gone.

Naruto caught up rather quickly to the others and they didn't even seem to notice he was gone well accept Shikamaru of course.

"Why did you get involved with that?" Shikamaru whispered.

"Wanted to help the poor maiden out." Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto, don't get involved with too many people here. We got to go home sooner or later." Shikamaru said.

"But you know, you could be a normal teen if we stayed here. I will always be with you." Naruto said making Shikamaru blush by his words.

"You know that doesn't matter to me." Shikamaru said still blushing.

Sasuke saw him blushing and didn't like it at all but he didn't understand why. It felt like when Sakura tried to take Naruto away but this time it's Naruto's protector. Sasuke knew though that Naruto would never betray his protector. As if sensing the uneasiness of Sasuke Naruto looked toward him giving him a warm smile.

"So, Sasuke how old are you?" Naruto asked abruptly.

"I just turned eighteen in the summer." Sasuke answered.

"Oh so your Shika's age," Naruto said in a cheery tone.

"Aren't you the same age?" Suigetsu questioned making Sasuke nervous.

"No, my birthday is October 10th so I'm afraid I'm younger." Naruto said lying.

Deities normally can't lie but on this occasion he had to so it was a reassurance of his safety.

"Why does it seem like your so much older than us?" Suigetsu questioned Naruto.

"Probably because I'm wiser." Naruto said with a fox grin.

"Yeah okay," Suigetsu said and turned to keep walking shocking Sasuke Shikamaru followed after Suigetsu seeming to let them talk.

"Hi Kit," Naruto said with a smile.

"Why did you come here?" Sasuke asked worried about the fox.

"Aww… your worried about me." Naruto said giving him a warm smile. Sasuke jumped when he felt what felt like a tail behind him.

"Of course I'm worried about you look what you're doing at this moment." Sasuke said pointing to his tails.

"What? You seemed to like them and who cares no one can see them anyway." Naruto said with a smile.

"Why can I see them then?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you already saw them and I wanted to show you them." Naruto said.

Sasuke was about to make a comment until Naruto raised his hand to stop him because someone was walking toward them.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said when she came into view.

"Hi, why are you two just standing there? class is about to start." Sakura said.

That got all three of them moving when they finally got back to class Shikamaru was waiting for Naruto in the front of the class waiting for the teacher to tell them where to go. When the teacher told them everything they needed to know the teacher assigned Naruto and Shikamaru to a group with Sasuke, Suigetsu, Sakura, and Ino.

Naruto and Shikamaru stayed away from Ino but Naruto kept talking to Ino. The group circled around the table Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Ino. Sasuke was slightly irritated that he couldn't sit next to Naruto and then got really irritated that Naruto kept his attention on Sakura.

"Naruto, where did you come from?" Sakura asked.

That made Sasuke look at him because he researched Deities couldn't lie so he wanted to know what he was going to say.

"Umm…" Naruto started then his eyes turned red and everything changed to them sitting in their seats again.

No one seemed to notice the change but Sasuke. Sasuke looked around and decided to jump by Naruto where Sakura was about to sit. So now the seats were Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Sakura, and Ino. Sakura initially wanted to sit by Naruto but seeing as Sasuke stole her seat she left it alone.

" _Thank you Kit," Naruto said._

Sasuke looked at him right away and saw that him and the protector was nervous and Naruto's eyes were a darker blue then usually. The day went on after that rather quickly and Naruto and Shikamaru were quick to get out of the building but they had Sasuke tailing them.

"You said you would explain what you're doing here." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's arm.

Shikamaru wasn't about to hit Sasuke off of him when Naruto stood in the way.

"It's fine calm down Shika," Naruto said gently but made Sasuke concerned he looked at Shikamaru and noticed a cold detached aura about him now that said he shouldn't be taken lightly. "Come to my shrine to have some tea with us and I will explain." Naruto said with a warm smile.

They all started walking together toward the shrine in commute silence. When Naruto felt like it was safe to head toward the shrine he led them into the woods they took the woods to prevent them from being seen. Naruto could have simply transported them but he can only take Shikamaru with that power so he had walked. Shikamaru went ahead leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone to walk through the forest. Naruto was comfortable in the silence it calmed him.

"So, why did you follow me off the mountain?" Sasuke asked.

"I wanted to see you and spend some time with you. I knew the only way to talk to you was to go off the mountain. Do you not like that I came to you?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side but Sasuke could see the sadness in his eyes and felt guilty immediately.

"It's not that," Sasuke tried to explain.

"Than what is it?" Naruto asked changing in his fox form.

Sasuke bit his lip but followed the fox as the shrine came into view.

"NARUTO YOU DAMN FOX! Why would you leave me here all day?" Temari asked.

" _Sorry Temari," Naruto said and rubbed on her face with his muzzle._

"Sorry to intrude," Sasuke said with a bow.

"No need, you're not intruding." Temari said.

"Yeah Naruto invited you here." Shikamaru said walking off a side trail walking up to kiss his wife.

Naruto walked in his fox form and sat down where a tea was set for them and changed back into his human form.

"Come sit down," Naruto said with a smile.

"How many people do you normally communicate with?" Sasuke asked.

"The people that stay here with me." Naruto said.

"Isn't that lonely?" Sasuke asked.

"No I spend a lot of time with these two." Naruto said.

"He likes to be in his fox form in the forest." Temari said as she poured their tea.

"I like you Sasuke that's why I came to find you off the mountain." Naruto said honestly.

Sasuke made a face that said how does he like him.

"I don't know how but I just know I want to be around you. Can I be around you?" Naruto asked drinking his tea.

"Sure you can," Sasuke said biting his lip.

Naruto smiled and they drank tea and talked until it started to get dark and Sasuke knew he couldn't be on the mountain anymore because the mountain had other deities and demons running around so he had to be gone before it got to late so Naruto transported him to the end of the forest and he was out the mountain forest around it. Sasuke couldn't believe what happened and he couldn't help but feel happy about the situation that was going on. He was happy that Naruto wanted to be around him. Sasuke got home and it seemed like his house was really tense.

Sasuke walked up to his brother's side. "What's going on?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"Uncle Madara is back," Itachi said.

The only thought that Sasuke had was 'shit'.

* * *

 _ **Review.. As for people who review for me. I would love to know what you liked about the chapter, the things you don't understand or questions. I don't mind short reviews so don't take this the wrong way but I do get curious on what part got to you the most. I enjoy reading people's reviews and I am sure other author's do. So please enlighten me on your favorite parts of the story.**_

 _ **I will be making a Thanksgiving one-shot this week so look forward to it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Since this was one of the leading stories I decided to get it done before hand and I somehow managed to. I will be only posting on the weekends now more and likely Saturdays or Sundays.**_

 ** _I hope you enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

Sasuke didn't exactly know what was going to happen since his uncle came back but he knew it wasn't good, seeing as he heard stories about him and none of them were good.

"What's on your mind, Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he sat by his little brother.

"It's uneasy not knowing why uncle Madara is back. Why did he come back here? He makes me nervous." Sasuke said honestly.

"I used to feel the same way when I was your age. I don't know what he is here for. But I did hear him and father talking about going to the Fox Shrine." Itachi said making Sasuke's head whip up quickly with wide eyes.

"Why? Why do they need to go there? Isn't it dangerous to go there unless you're invited?" Sasuke questioned completely worried for Naruto.

"That's true but father and uncle want to know why neither of us has been marked. Damn it I said too much asks father or mother later." Itachi said pulling over.

"No, you tell me." Sasuke demanded.

"Okay fine, it means we were supposed to hear the voice of the fox and be a shrine protector or maiden. But it hasn't been like that since uncle Izuna was alive, uncle Madara's younger brother." Itachi said.

"What does that have to do with us?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"You would understand more if you listened to the history when we were kids." Itachi grumbled.

"Okay, sorry but what does the Fox Shrine have to do with us now?" Sasuke asked he didn't know why they wanted to be in the Shrine so badly.

"Because we have been taking care of the shrine for generations. The protection of the fox was always are responsibility then it went to another clan which in father and uncle's opinion bullshit. He just thinks the fox doesn't want us." Itachi said with a serene look on his face like he didn't want to be at the shrine anyway.

"Itachi, do they think the fox betrayed them?" Sasuke asked with a low voice.

"Actually that's exactly how they feel." Itachi said stopping at a stop light.

That was a perfect moment for Sasuke to jump out the car and to run into the forest to warn Naruto. Sasuke knew his brother was calling him back even turning the car around to go after him but he wasn't listening nor did he care.

'Would if they try hurting Naruto or Naruto hurts them?' Sasuke thought as he ran through the forest to see his father and uncle going to the doors.

He looked up to see Shikamaru prepared to fight if need be his face also blocked so no one could see it.

"FATHER!" Sasuke screamed running out the bushes to stop them from entering the shrine without permission.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Fugaku asked looking shocked that his son found the path to get up here seeing as it changes every day.

Fugaku walked to his son but before he could get to him Shikamaru jumped off the roof and grabbed Sasuke.

"Leave the Shrine, you were not invited." Shikamaru said with a cold detached voice that lingered no type of life aside from protecting the shrine.

"Father," Sasuke said being held in a choke hold from Shikamaru.

"I will give you one warning let go of my son or I will destroy everything and everyone here." Fugaku threatened with a glare on his face.

"No, I just came here to tell you not to come. You can't be here unless invited." Sasuke said quickly looking at his father and uncle who was currently still trying to get in the shrine but got a throwing knife thrown at him by Shikamaru.

"My master doesn't wish to speak to you so LEAVE!" Shikamaru said leaving the threat up in the air.

Shikamaru didn't seem the least bit worried about his or anyone else's life for that matter in Sasuke's eyes.

"We will go," Sasuke said loud enough for all them to hear.

The bushes started to rustle and out popped Itachi. All he saw was what looked like his little brother being held captive by a man with a mask and his father trying to diffuse the situation while his uncle was worried about getting inside the shrine.

Shikamaru jumped away from the entire ruckus taking a very terrified Sasuke with him.

"SASUKE!" Itachi screamed trying to follow.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked taking off the mask.

"I had to stop them from getting hurt or you guys." Sasuke said with sadness in his eyes. "You weren't really going to hurt me, right?" Sasuke asked looking up.

"No, of course not I don't want an angry fox on my hands which is what they are about to have if we don't get them to stop." Shikamaru said.

"We might have to tell them that I can see and hear him." Sasuke said.

"No, we mustn't. Your brother can see and hear him to but that doesn't mean we say anything about it." Shikamaru said shocking Sasuke immediately.

"What?" Sasuke questioned.

"No time for that now, Sasuke focus." Shikamaru said brushing it off like it wasn't a big deal.

But it was a big deal at least to Sasuke it was. He couldn't believe his brother would hide that from him. He was definitely talking to his brother the moment he solved this mess with his uncle. Then it was too late Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Itachi all heard a roar duly noting that Naruto was awake and very angry. Shikamaru sprang into action grabbing Sasuke. Shikamaru sprung right in front of Fugaku handing Sasuke off and then kicked Madara off the steps before Naruto could catch him.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!" Shikamaru yelled holding the shrine doors closed.

Sasuke and Itachi pulled at their father and uncle away from the house. Fugaku and Madara didn't know what was going on as they got pulled away because they couldn't see the big fox coming out the shrine as Shikamaru held it back.

"CALM DOWN KURAMA!" Shikamaru screamed.

That was the last thing Sasuke heard and that got him wondering who exactly Kurama was.

"WHY DID YOU TWO COME UP THERE?!" Fugaku screamed at his boys when they got to the bottom. They all barely noticed that the pathway was changing places.

"You were making a mistake. You can't just go up to the shrine without notice." Sasuke said standing in front of Itachi.

"You still shouldn't have been up there. You could have been killed." Fugaku said to only Sasuke.

"AND YOU COULDN'T?" Sasuke screamed shocking the three. "There was a chance and I had to take it to save everyone from something that isn't necessary." Sasuke said.

 _'Don't tell them about you hearing and seeing me it will be dangerous.' Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear it felt like._

Fugaku diligently ignored his son turning away from him and not looking back. "Get in the car and head back home me and your uncle will be right behind you." Fugaku said walking to the other car.

Itachi and Sasuke walked to the car in silence not believing what just happened and knowing that a serious argument at home was about to happen. The minute the doors closed, Itachi snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Itachi screamed completely angry.

"I couldn't help it. I had to save him. You should know seeing as you can see him and hear him." Sasuke said back glaring.

Itachi stiffened immediately not liking that his brother knew about the fox and himself. "You don't know anything." Itachi said through gritted teeth.

"Sadly, yes I do." Sasuke said still glaring at his brother.

"Who the hell told you? It's not like being a shrine protector is a blessing Sasuke." Itachi said mad but keeping his composure.

"No one had to tell me. I saw the terror on your face when you saw him trying to come out the Shrine when Shikamaru was stopping him." Sasuke said realizing he said too much.

"No... Don't tell me you saw him too. And you even know his Shrine guards name. Sasuke what the hell did you do?" Itachi said completely scared.

"Yes I can see and I have talked to all of them in the Shrine." Sasuke said bitterly.

"You can't go around them Sasuke. Not ever..." Itachi said stopping when he felt something coming toward the car and it was coming fast.

It definitely wasn't Naruto or Sasuke would feel it too.

"Sasuke, buckle up now." Itachi said urgently as he did his own seatbelt.

Sasuke didn't know what was freaking his brother out but did as he was told and just in time too because they got knocked over and tossed across the road skidding through the road as the car flipped. For the split second that Sasuke saw his brother's face it was the face of fear for once in his life he saw something other than contentment, relief, happy, or angry and it was the one he didn't want to see.

"These are the Uchiha's that can see us right?" A voice said making Sasuke rise a little not fully coherent but coherent enough to look at his brother and see that he was bleeding profusely.

It was honestly starting to scare him but before he could call for help there was silence and then screaming. The last thing Sasuke heard before he fell back to unconscious was Shikamaru and Naruto talking.

The next time Sasuke woke up he was disoriented and wasn't exactly sure where he was but his primary concern was if his brother was okay.

"Chill out, you can't get up right away you have a few broken bones." Sasuke turned his head to see Shikamaru sitting next to him.

"Where's my brother?" Sasuke asked in a scratchy voice.

"That one is really way more durable. He is in the other room with Temari and Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Is he okay? There was a lot of blood." Sasuke asked scared.

"Yeah, it's a good thing you two had seat belts on or you would have flew out the car, well both of you would have." Shikamaru said.

"He told me to put my seatbelt on right before it happened." Sasuke said.

"And for good reason." Shikamaru said looking outside to see clouds.

"How did he know that was going to happen?" Sasuke asked.

"I think we should have a talk." Naruto said from the doorway in his human form.

Sasuke tried to pick himself up but Naruto was by him in a flash gently pushing him back down.

"Itachi was one of the chosen Shrine protectors and was getting training for it that's why he could sense other demons coming." Naruto said seeing in Sasuke's eyes that he wanted more of an explanation.

"Why did he stop?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said.

"You're lying to me. You can read thoughts and emotions and you don't know why he didn't want to all of a sudden." Sasuke said getting irritated.

"Shika, go out there." Naruto said.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said but still got up and left.

"Just because I can doesn't mean I do. He was going to be my Shrine protector I have to give him some kind of respect and not dig around his head and if you honestly want to know ask him yourself. But as for the demons that attacked you two yesterday they are terminated." Naruto said with a dead look in his eyes.

"Did you want him to be a shrine protector?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't want him to be something he didn't want to be." Naruto said with a sad smile.

"WAIT YOU CAN'T BE UP RIGHT NOW!" Temari screamed chasing Itachi.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Itachi asked running to his little brother.

"Your skills are still as sharp. That's what saved you two before I came." Naruto said getting up to leave them alone.

"Naruto, thank you." Itachi said softly.

"No problem, Kid." Naruto said ruffling Itachi's hair making Itachi blush.

Sasuke caught everything and didn't like it at all. Why does Naruto have the tendency to make others blush? It irritated him.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked while checking Sasuke.

"Yeah, my pride is wounded but I am okay." Sasuke grumbled.

How was his brother up and running around but he was with broken bones and in bed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. If something would have happened to you and those were our last words to each I wouldn't have been able to live with myself." Itachi said hugging Sasuke.

"Me too," Sasuke whispered.

"Now, we should really get out of here." Itachi said after he pulled away.

"I want to know why you stopped wanting to be a guard." Sasuke said not planning on moving until he got his answers.

"Do we have to talk about that here?" Itachi asked.

"I want to know now. If I let you go you will never tell me. Just keep telling me that you will tell me later." Sasuke said resilient.

"Tell him kid, he isn't going to let it go." Naruto said at the door.

"You wouldn't understand." Itachi said to Naruto.

"No I wouldn't but he would." Naruto said nodding his head to Sasuke.

"I thought you said you didn't know." Sasuke said seething with irritation about their little conversation.

"I said I didn't listen to his thoughts. I just am not going to tell you something your brother should say to you." Naruto said sitting in the doorway in his fox form.

"I was getting too attached just like you are now. What are you going to do in the real world if you get too attached to Naruto? We die, he doesn't. He is just going to get close to us to lose us I didn't want him to bear the pain of having memories of me when he didn't have to have them in the first place." Itachi said.

"Who are you to tell me though? Did you ever think I want the memories? It's not about what will happen it's about what is going on now. In the present. You might not want to be here, but I do." Sasuke said looking to his brother than to Naruto.

"He's right though. I do get attached and it's sad when the ones I take care of die on me. But I do treasure every single person that comes into my life and my doors. I cry but the tears eventually fade away because I think about how wonderful they were when they were around. In reality I seen more people in my lifetime then you see in a day and yes it's sad but time eventually heals all wounds." Naruto said looking outside.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Sasuke asked as he tried to get out the bed again.

"Of course, but I am here for a reason like everyone else. Maybe I was here and am meant to be here to protect you two little dipshits." Naruto said with a small smile that seemed to crack Sasuke's and Itachi's heart in the same way.

"You don't have to protect us." Itachi said standing up.

Naruto tilted his head to look at him with a fond smile that broke their hearts at the same time but for different reasons.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way." Naruto said looking only at Itachi with sadness in his eyes.

"Naruto, I want to be here with you and learn what it means to be a shrine guard." Sasuke said making both look at him.

"You can't." Shikamaru said suddenly standing next to Naruto.

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Sasuke screamed trying to get up only to get pushed down by his brother.

"Because you're my friend and you passed the age requirement. I have to have a shrine guard before they turn thirteen. Once it's passed their thirteenth birthday they can no longer be a shrine guard." Naruto said conclusively.

"Why is there an age requirement?" Sasuke asked but was extremely upset about not being wanted.

"The reason there is an age requirement is because by the time a kid gets a certain age they have their own beliefs molded into them so it would be hard to change what they believe. Your wanted kit, it's just I can't have you as a shrine guard. I never said you couldn't stay though." Naruto said softly as he looked out the window again only to turn his head at the end to smile at Sasuke.

"So, I can stay?" Sasuke asked in an excited tone.

"Yes," Naruto said standing up because he heard someone in the woods.

Naruto was followed by Shikamaru after telling Temari to stay with the boys.

"Why are you doing this?" Itachi asked shocked.

"Because I want to stay with him. I feel a connection with him." Sasuke said.

"So do I, but we're not shrine guards." Itachi said.

"Actually you are Itachi," Temari said at the doorway not trying to enter.

"Where did Naruto and Shikamaru go?" Itachi asked.

Temari didn't say anything just walk out the room with her head down making the brothers feel suspicious that something was going on. Itachi stood up and tried to sense Naruto on the mountain. He sensed him but also sensed someone else human.

"Sasuke, stay here." Itachi said and ran out the room.

Sasuke didn't stay seated and followed his brother right out the door well followed him slowly because he was still in pain.

"Itachi, what are you doing here again? Your car crashed and I knew it had something to do with the fox after we got mad at him." Fugaku said.

Sasuke was shocked.

"It had nothing to do with us. If we didn't go down to help them they both would have been dead." Shikamaru growled out.

"Can you see him, Itachi?" Fugaku asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"No he can't, but Sasuke can." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke was shocked to hear him say his name and not include Itachi but then he remembered Itachi didn't want to be involved in this to begin with. Sasuke chose to come at that moment he saw Naruto look like was ready to attack but was keeping his cool. He saw that Itachi was being extra fidgety since Shikamaru said what he said. He noticed his father's eyes brighten at hearing Sasuke could see him but also darken the minute he saw all his injuries. Naruto took that opportunity to walk to Sasuke in his fox form and rub on him making Sasuke pet his head and smile down at him.

"Sasuke, is this true?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes, and I want to stay here after I graduate high school." Sasuke said.

"I knew it, there is always a storm on the day a baby is born that will be protecting this shrine. There was a storm for both of you. But maybe Itachi just is a late bloomer." Fugaku said.

"Father, even if I could see him or her I wouldn't want to stay up here. I have a life I want to live." Itachi said.

"Nonsense," Fugaku brushed it off like it didn't matter at all.

Itachi was irritated and those made Naruto goes up to him and rub on his arm. It was a gentle brush to let Itachi know he was here for him if he needed him. Itachi gave him a warm smile but directed it to Sasuke so it wouldn't be suspicious.

"I love you; I hope you will be happy up here." Itachi said walking off toward the exit of the mountain.

Naruto looked absolutely sad. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru knew what he just said was directed to Naruto not toward Sasuke. But Fugaku thought it was to Sasuke. Naruto started to growl, he wanted everyone off his property.

"Father, you have to go." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Fugaku asked.

"Because he doesn't want anyone here right now." Shikamaru said stepping in the conversation.

"We will be back Sasuke." Fugaku said and followed after his oldest son.

"That was his goodbye." Naruto mumbled and walked toward the shrine.

"So he's not coming back?" Sasuke asked only for the question to fall on deaf ears.

"He wasn't supposed to come back in the first place honestly." Shikamaru said after releasing a heavy sigh.

"What exactly happened?" Sasuke asked while Naruto entered the shrine slamming the doors shut.

"Itachi got really attached to Naruto, when Itachi started to get closer to Naruto he noticed one day Naruto was going to be alone without us, which is true. But the thought of one day separating from Naruto and leaving a broken heart he left earlier than expected not trying to get closer. Good thing I was around or Naruto would have gone to look for him." Shikamaru explained.

"Why? He should have figured that before he decided this." Sasuke said.

"You said the same thing I did. Everyone that comes here should figure that out by now. The only one that can stay with him forever would be his mate. That he hasn't found yet." Shikamaru said mumbling a troublesome.

Shikamaru started to walk back to the house when he remembered something making him turn around and walk back toward the stairs. He put his hand out and that made the stairs switch to a different location.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked.

"It is what we're supposed to do when some unwelcome guests come we change the location of the stairs." Shikamaru said and continued to walk to the shrine.

"Hmm..." Sasuke hummed out and followed after Shikamaru not wanting to be outside anymore.

Once they got inside they noticed the shrine was slightly destroyed from Naruto's anger.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled and started picking things up. "Temari, where is he?" Shikamaru asked.

"He went to the top level of the shrine. He seems really heartbroken. What happened out there?" Temari asked.

"Itachi said goodbye for good. I am sure that is what triggered this destructive behavior. Sasuke, go up and comfort him." Shikamaru said.

"Why me? You know him more than I do." Sasuke said unsure of himself.

"You can do it. He likes you and I say this because I know him well. He won't want to listen to what I have to say at the moment." Shikamaru said shaking his head.

"Fine," Sasuke said and started going upstairs.

When Sasuke finally got up the stairwells he found Naruto in his human form looking out the window.

"Naruto," Sasuke said gently.

"You know I never had anyone here that cared more about my feelings than their own." Naruto said softly making Sasuke trend by him quietly.

When Sasuke got near Naruto he sat down so he could listen to him better.

"Itachi was different. He used to question what I would feel if they left and I was alone here. You know with the ritual I am alone here for a while and it breaks my heart to be here alone. When Itachi was here I was happy because it was fun and he was fun to teach. I used to think I wish he was my mate so he can stay around longer but I knew he wasn't." Naruto said sadly looking at the window then taking a glance at Sasuke.

Sasuke on the other hand was jealous that his older brother could have that much influence on the God. It irritated him that he didn't have that effect at all. It saddened Sasuke to know what type of effect his older brother had on that beautiful God here.

"How do you know he isn't your mate?" Sasuke asked in a silent whisper not really wanting to hear the answer but wanting to know at the same time.

"Because I didn't feel it." Naruto said looking out the window in thought.

"Did you ever feel it?" Sasuke chanced himself to ask.

"Yes," Naruto said.

"With who?" Sasuke asked softly.

"You," Naruto said in a whisper.

"What?" Sasuke asked shocked looking up at him.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" Naruto asked not changing the subject but not really staying on it either.

"Don't try to change the subject on me. You said you felt like I was your mate." Sasuke said shocked.

"I'm not changing the subject. I was asking because my mate dies and gets reincarnated within every two hundred years. My first ever mate was a woman I must say so the change can always happen. I never met my mate and a guard from the same family, though." Naruto explained shocking Sasuke.

"But Shikamaru said that your mate will live." Sasuke said shocked.

"There soul is forever but body is not." Naruto said.

"Oh, so I am like a soulmate." Sasuke said slowly not sure.

"Pretty much, I didn't notice until I saw the mark on you that all my other mates had in the three thousand years of me being here." Naruto said. "Of course, I also remember the original mate that I had but it was always nice to see my mate with a new personality and all. It always amused me. I couldn't help the new attachment I felt every time I met my mate. It was always exciting and now I understand why I felt deep longing for Itachi because something inside me told me I was close to my mate. Your special to me in a different way and I would like to get to know you better." Naruto said turning to Sasuke with a warm smile with the sun set that shined on his face making him even more dazzling.

"Yeah that would be nice," Sasuke said with a smile.

* * *

 _ **Reviews.**_

 _ **What did you think?**_


End file.
